Tangled: Return of Mother Gothel
by L337Vampires
Summary: When the ghost of Mother Gothel returns to possess a young female thief one who idolizes the famous Flynn Rider  it's up to her sister, Druella, to make sure Gothel doesn't take out her revenge on the Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene Fitzherbert.
1. Chapter 1: The Chase Begins!

**I haven't really written anything for a while now, mostly been working on my novel, so I decided it was a good idea to fall victim to Disney again. So please enjoy this very sudden fanfic, by me!**

* * *

><p>The sound of music and dancing drifted from the streets below. Flowers flitted everywhere you walked, making the brick roads soft like pure silk. The sun was low in the sky, night was just in a few hours, not a cloud was in sight but instead birds; beautiful blue jays, robins, and sparrows filled the endless blue.<p>

"Quit spacing out, its time to focus."

I shook my head to clear it. "Right."

I quickly scanned the crowd in the square. Most of the guards were there on the sidelines. Good, we'd want them to stay out of the way.

I nodded to Alarica. She began moving forward through the shadows of the buildings. I followed her, sneaking between alley's when a guard came forward. Soon, she began to quietly laugh.

"I can't believe that stupid Flynn gave this job up. This is the most amazing rush in the world!" She let her head back and laughed deeper.

"I don't know, I heard he found love." I shrugged and looked around to see if anyone had heard her. Oh, it's a party. No one would care.

"Yeah, he found love and married the _princess_. Yeah, right." She rolled her beautiful pastel green eyes. "And I found a stash of beautiful diamonds and became rich beyond our wildest dreams!"

I smacked her shoulder and continued forward.

"I actually heard, many years back, he was captured and hung." She raced ahead, climbing up the side of a building and over its rooftop. I rolled my eyes, _showoff_. "Kidnap, thieving the crown... Stuff like that."

"No, at the local tavern, they said he escaped." I followed her movements and peered over the point of the roof. Alarica pointed to the wall of the castle. I looked at her with wide eyes and she snickered.

"Don't be a baby, Druella." She stood and threw a rope with a hook on the end, getting it caught on the side of the wall. She grabbed the end of the rope and jumped from the roof, climbing upwards and over. I looked down, the grass swaying under the house below, and I held onto the chimney.

"Your turn, Dru." She tossed the end of the rope to me and I caught it then edged towards the wall, watching the ground below me.

"I don't think we should do this." I called to her, my vision began to sway.

"Hurry up, the guards are going to find us." She called, yanking to rope. I held on tightly, swinging forward off the roof and smacking into the bricks.

Alarica pulled me up and I climbed over. We jumped onto one of the castle rooftops and ran across. Alarica knelt and reached down, over the edge. I looked around once again, the square was beginning to light with torches, lanterns, and candles. A hand pulled my arm and I stumbled forward towards the ledge. Alarica swung herself over and through an open window. I copied and looked around the wondrous room.

Decorated across the walls were golden flowers against a dark purple background, the royal insignia. Glass cases pressed against the walls, golden statues hidden inside. I looked towards the door, it was halfway open, guards stood outside oblivious to what was happening. I looked to Alarica and put on finger to my lips. _Quiet_. She nodded then pointed. I followed to where she was looking; in a far corner there was a huge base with a giant golden flower. In the middle of the flower was a purple jewel, a rare gem, only one was ever found in the forbidden meadow.

Alarica snuck over and walked up the steps. She used both her hands to pry out the jewel that was the size of her face. Turning to me, she wrapped it in a dusty cloth and placed it in the bag slung over my shoulders. Something shifted out the door, then voices drifted down the hall into the room.

"Your majesty!" Saluted the guards.

"You know you don't have to do that," The woman laughed. The _queen_ was out there!

We bolted towards the window, Alarica climbed out and jumped, hauling herself over the roof. I climbed into the sill and reached up to her. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to look. Standing on the far side of the room was the queen and her husband, Eugene. My eyes met hers and she looked curious, not at all frightened or worried. Eugene looked all around the room and I grabbed a hold of Alarica's hands. As she lifted me, he caught sight of the empty golden flower.

He turned to me, angrily, and began running. Alarica pulled me up and we dashed across the roof, jumped onto the wall and climbed down the rope. The king chased us until we got to the rope, guards appeared at his sides and he pounding a fist into the blocks. I looked at him apologetically before catching up to Alarica. His expression had softened just a bit before he turned and started talking to the guards.

We ran over the bridge and started through the dark woods. The pack clapped against my hip, heavy with the jewel. We did it. We actually succeeded.

"That was amazing!" Alarica laughed, jumping over a fallen log. I hauled over it and slowed to a stop.

"We just stole from the king and queen..." I ran my hands through my dark hair. "This is bad, this is very bad."

"Druella, I just won you food for a lifetime." She sauntered over, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You should be happy, my sister."

"How can I be happy when we just stole the rarest gem in the whole world! I'm pretty sure this is treason, thieving from royalty!" I shook my head, pressing the heels of my hands into my forehead. "We should never have done this, we're public enemies now!"

"Good thing they've only seen my face." She snickered. I gasped at her.

"What in the world does that mean?" My eyes narrowed.

"Well, sister, it means you must hide." She took my hand and began fast-walking. "We need to find a place they will never find you, no matter how much they search."

"Where! They'll find us anywhere!" I pulled my hand out of hers and stopped.

She stopped and put a hand under her chin in thought. After a minute, her face lit up.

"I know just the place."

She began running again. I followed out of habit, dodging branches and bushes that blocked my path. It being night didn't help, I could barely see ahead of me until it was too late. Soon, we came across a sign. Many started filling our paths, all saying the same thing; STAY AWAY! FORBIDDEN!

"The forbidden meadow?" I gasped. She smirked, but didn't slow. "We can't, they strictly made it against the law to go there!"

"That is why its the best place to go." She pulled back overgrown vines from a tunnel of rocks. "They would never suspect it."

I paused, uncertain about going. All our lives we were told to never go there, but here we are, breaking the laws that were so well grounded into us. Suddenly, I heard voices. Horses bounded in the forest. I turned and saw the shadows of the guards. I looked back to the tunnel and took a deep breath before walking through. I heard the vines move back in place and Alarica took my hand.

"Do not worry, if there is anything in the meadow, I will protect you." She squeezed my hand.

"I don't think any of this was worth it." I whispered.

We stepped through more vines, tall grass swayed in the night breeze. A wolf howled in the distance, the full moon shining directly overhead. A lonesome tower stood in the middle of the meadow, next to a small stream. It was tilted and crumbling from the years of abandonment.

"What is this?" I stopped at the stream, staring up at the tower. "Why did they forbid this place? It's beautiful!"

"I don't know," Alarica walked up next to me. She turned and smiled, holding out her hands. "Let me see the jewel."

I took the pack off my shoulders and opened it up. She reached in and pulled out the purple gem, removing the ugly old cloth from around it. Her eyes widened along with her smile. The wind began to blow, tossing her long black hair around her shoulders. The jewel began to glow bright pink, sending rays of light all across the meadow. The rays began to dance and swirl, in ways that were impossible in this world. I gasped and took a few steps back from Alarica. The light began to swirl around her, caressing her face and shoulders.

I figure began to form amongst the light, it made Alarica scream. The figure's hair billowed out in black ringlets around her thin shoulders, she towered Alarica. She opened her eyes, they were the same pastel green as Alarica, except this woman's had a faint purple tint from the light. A dark pink dress trailed against the ground, it had lighter seams down the bodice.

"Oh, finally you get to this rat hole of a place." Her voice was rough, like a woman who had a life well lived.

Alarica gaped at the woman next to her. She tried forming words on her lips but they didn't come out.

"Who are you?" I said for her.

"Oh, my dear, you are the one who carried me here!" She came over and wrapped her ghostly arms around my shoulders. "I owe you so much, in fact, I shall repay you for getting me out of that _dreaded_ castle!"

I looked over the woman's shoulder. A faint trail of light led from her to the gem. Alarica was making the same observation, though being more amazed at it.

"You're a spirit." I pulled away from her.

She laughed. "Of course, but not just any spirit."

"You're attached to the gem." I glared at her and she laughed more.

"Close... I am the gem." Her smile became more sinister. "I'm afraid something happened while I was alive..."

She threw an arm over her forehead in a dramatic way and sat on a nearby log. "I'm afraid I was cheated out of life!"

I looked to Alarica who shook herself then looked down at the gem in her arms. She shoved it back into my arms.

"You were right, bad idea to take the gem." She stuttered through the whole sentence. I sighed, rolling my eyes, and pulled my sweater closer around me, kneeling in the grass in front of the woman.

"How were you cheated out of life?"

"Do you know why this meadow is forbidden?" Her voice went quiet. She pet the log under her, tracing the markings on it with her fingers. I shook my head, sitting cross legged and putting the gem in my lap. "I spent the last moments of my life here, want to know how I died? I was young and beautiful! Cheated out of life! Murdered!"

My hand flew to my mouth to cover my gasp. The light around her intensified, growing larger before fading back to normal. She sighed, looking up at the tower.

"Somehow, over time, my body gather into a solid form." She nodded to me. "That crystal. I'd call it magic, but I highly doubt today's generation believes in that sort of stuff." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She smiled to Alarica, who was pacing and pulling her hair out, and me. "You two seem like very nice young ladies. Would you mind helping me with something?"

I looked to Alarica. She paused and turned, stepping towards us.

"Depends." I shrugged. "What is it you want?"

"Oh, nothing completely impossible, and trust me when I say there will be a very handsome reward for your troubles." She smirked to us, looking back and forth between us and her nails.

"I'm listening, now." Alarica smiled. She made it her life's work to get a good enough payment to get us out of the life of beggars.

"The thing I want, more than anything in the whole world, is..." She sighed, turning away from us. "No, never mind, I can't risk it. You wouldn't help me."

"Tell us, we'll help." Alarica begged.

"Do you promise?" The woman sniffed. Alarica nodded vigorously. "Okay... The thing I want, more than anything... Is revenge."

My eyes widened. "Against your killer?"

She stood, nodding. A grimace appeared on her beautiful face. "I'd like to get back the life I once had, everything was absolutely perfect until..."

"We'll help you!" Alarica shouted, smirking mischievously.

"Solemnly swear, dear girl?" The woman drifted to Alarica, caressing her cheek with her hand. The light swirled around my sister in a sinister way.

"I solemnly swear. I will help you, anyway I can, to get back at who did this to you."

The woman began laughing, it was dark and it echoed through the meadow. The light thickening, the swirls turned into sharp edges in the night. They crowded around Alarica, and began piercing through her skin. She cried out and I shot up, moving the gem to the side. I began towards her but was locked in place. I looked below and the light had trapped me to the ground I was standing on.

"Alarica!" I shouted. I struggled until the light grabbed a hold of my arms. I thrashed around screaming for my sister. "Alarica, no!"

More light twisted around her body, the woman began to fade into her. It was like a terrible storm was filling the meadow, it blew the grass all around us, ripping up some of it. The woman began to laugh then, as she faded, Alarica began to laugh too. The woman disappeared completely into my sister and the light faded back into the crystal, which had turned black.

"Oh, it is _so __**GOOD**_ to be _back_!" Alarica stood slowly, reaching her hands out in front of her, stretching her fingers and staring at her palms and the back of her hands. "This body is quite young. I shall enjoy being here."

"Alarica?" My voice quavered. What just happened to my sister? I took a step towards her, noticing I was no longer hindered by the shackles. "Alarica, is that you?"

"Oh, my dear sweet girl," My heart faltered at her tone. It matched the woman's. "Your sister is here still, but I'm afraid I'm occupying this body for a time, until she fulfills her promise."

"For revenge?" The woman nodded. I sighed. "Then you'll let go of my sister?" She nodded again.

"Cross my heart," She made the motion on her chest with her finger. "You will have her back once I am done."

I nodded, glaring at the body of my sister. "Then I will help too, just to make sure you don't do anything to that body that would damage it."

"I would never!" A hand flew to her chest, as if offended.

"What is your name?" I picked the crystal back up and shoved it into the pack.

"My name?" She laughed. "No one has asked in a long time, they've always just known... I've been locked in that castle far too long..."

"Your name!" I commanded. Her smile disappeared and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mother Gothel." She said in the same dominant tone.

"Mother Gothel," I sighed, motioning her to follow, tears daring themselves to appear in my eyes. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy, and look for the next chapter!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Snuggly Duckling?

**Please enjoy and review!**

**This story is pretty much a sequel to the first, so its very canon/it sticks to the storyline.**

**I even tried making it seem like it was a movie you were watching, instead or reading a story. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"So where is this person you wish to take vengeance upon?" I asked between mouthfuls of bread. Mother Gothel was standing in front of her tower, staring, eying, measuring things in her head... She wouldn't tell me what she was up to.<p>

"Patience," She called over her shoulder. Suddenly, she thrust her arms out in front of her.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" I stood, tossing the bread back into the pack.

"Hush." She hissed. "I'm wondering if this would work..."

She took a deep breath then began to sing. "Flower, gleam and glow... Let your power shine..."

I raised an eyebrow. This woman surely was crazy. She possessed my sister, and she turns out to be crazy. How awesome is that?

A gold light began to flicker from her arms. It was like fireflies, they encircled the tower in a thin case. My eyes widened as the tower straightened and the bricks relayed themselves in their rightful places. Once she was done, the tower looked brand new.

"I knew it." She stood up straight, smiling to me. "Many years of magic can affect someone in the weirdest of ways."

My mouth was open. "How did you...!"

She came over and patted my head, saying in a sing-song voice, "I told you! This generation would never understand!"

I pointed at the tower. "You just turned that crumbled mess into the best place a person could live in a forest!"

She chuckled then ghosted around the back. I followed her, slinging the pack around my shoulders. There was a doorway in the back that led to ladders climbing all the way up the tower. Gothel started climbing so I copied. After quite a few minutes we finally came to the top. My arms were sore from climbing so I just laid on the ground for a while.

"Oh, it's just as I remembered!" She cooed. Her footsteps echoed all through the room, I lifted my head and followed her with my eyes. "Even _her_ paintings are still here!"

I climbed into a chair and looked at a fancily decorated brush. "Who's_ 'her'_?"

She turned and glared at the object in my hands. "My... My daughter."

I looked up at Gothel and she gently took the brush from me and examined the long brown hairs on it, slowly picking them out one by one.

"What happened to her?" I whispered.

"Well," She put down the brush and looked around the room. "She wanted to follow her dreams, so she left with a man... He ruined our lives. Literally took away mine."

I stared at my hands. "So the man she left with... is the man who killed you?"

Gothel nodded. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Wow... That's scary." I whispered.

"I tried to warn her," She sat in a larger chair next to me. "That's why we lived here. So I could protect her from everything in the world that would harm her."

"Sounds like it didn't turn out as planned." I joked quietly.

"Please, don't mumbled, I hate mumbling." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I sat up straight and looked around the walls. Beautiful portraits decorated the space. Flowers, Suns, Stars, Moons, People... The Lanterns. "She must've been very beautiful."

"Oh, she had such long golden hair... It glowed when she sang!" Mother Gothel laughed aloud. I joined in and the morning sun broke across the floor and up the walls.

"Do you miss her?"

"Oh... I become so aged without her. She was my fountain of youth, when she sang, I was young again." Mother Gothel leaned back in the chair and rubbed her forehead. "I just wish... I could change the course of history..."

I looked up at the painting of the floating lanterns. They started that when the Majesty was born and more when she went missing as a child and they continued it for their children. A sudden thought struck me. "Hey, you said you're the reason why this place is forbidden?"

"Yes." Mother Gothel opened her eyes.

"What connection do you have with the Queen and King that they had to block this place from anyone else?" My eyes narrowed.

"The Queen and I were practically family," She stood, walking over to the window. "I guess she just didn't want anyone to remember how painful the whole experience was."

I fiddled with my fingers before I stood and walked over to her, leaning against the wall next to the window.

"Then I guess we should help you, maybe even see the Queen to show her it shouldn't be so painful," I shrugged to her. "Maybe so you and her can both live in peace."

Mother Gothel smiled brightly. "I guess we should."

A gold mist ghosted up our bodies. I looked around, alarmed, for the mist was only around us. Many seconds later we were back outside, next to the vine entrance. I shook my head, trying to clear it as if it was filled with fog.

"I am never going to get used to that..." I rubbed my forehead, brushing my long black locks back.

Mother Gothel patted my shoulder before walking into the vines. "Are you coming?"

I readjusted the strap around my shoulders then ran to catch up with her. I dodged the vines, since she didn't help at all, and followed her over the boulders. I tripped many times, Gothel was nothing like my sister... She would've made this easier, knowing how clumsy I was. I was surprised we had even managed to successfully steal the gem from the castle in the first place. Soon we came upon a path and followed it. I recognized where we were going.

"Why are we going to the tavern?" I asked, jogging to walk beside Mother Gothel.

"I have some business there, maybe some people who could possibly help." She glared at the road ahead.

I drifted back and stared up at the trees. The morning sun was glittering through the leaves making a beautiful effect on them. A shadow moved in the corner of my eye and suddenly, I was on the ground. I lifted my head up and looked around to see what had happened.

"Meow." said a furry creature in front of me. I shrieked, scrambling back. It followed me, looking curiously. It meowed again.

"Oh, please!" Mother Gothel turned. "Are you really afraid of cats? Can you suck it up and not be so loud, dear?"

The cat was small and white with black and orange patches. It rubbed against my leg and jumped in my lap. I reached forward and pet its head.

"You startled me," I laughed. "What are you doing, tripping an unsuspecting girl out of no where?"

It meowed and licked my finger. I giggled, standing up and cradling the kitten in my arms.

"Don't you have someone taking care of you? Such an adorable kitten shouldn't be alone in the woods like this!" I nuzzled it and began walking with Gothel again. "Do you even have a name?"

It turned its head to the side then climbed onto my shoulder. It rubbed against my cheek, tickling me. I giggled then scratched its head.

"I guess not... How about you come with me and I be your caretaker?" I smiled at the ball of fur. It purred at me and I took it for confirmation. "Great! I'll protect you from the scary beasts! Or you'll protect me from the scary rats!"

I laughed and the kitten stared at me, unamused. I shook my head. "How about a name? What should we call you?"

Gothel looked back then rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to bring that flea bag along?"

"Why not?" I scratched the cats head again. "You possessed my sisters body, so I should be able to bring the kitty along."

"She made the promise, she solemnly swore. Not my fault your sister is easily persuaded." Mother Gothel slowed to a stop then smiled. "Ah, here it is!"

I looked ahead, blinked, then drew an eyebrow up. "The snuggly duckling?"

"Yes, the best place in the kingdom to recruit fighters, sure they are quite the softies deep down, but when it comes down to business... no one is better!"

She started walking and I looked to the cat. We had matching expressions.

"Garen! I'll call you Garen!" I cheered suddenly. The cat purred on my shoulder, obviously loving its new name.

"Druella, are you coming dear?" Gothel called. I ran to catch up. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

"So what do you have in mind for fighters? What would we even need fighters for?" We came to the door and Gothel reached for the knob.

"Oh you never know what should happen on a journey like this," She waved her hand as if to dismiss any unnecessary thoughts. "It is always good to just be prepared."

I shrugged. She had a point, between thieves like myself, thugs, and other nasty things, the world was a dangerous place. The door opened and the sound of a piano and accordion was playing. Laughter and cheers of men echoed through to us; there was stomping, dancing, and the all around bustle of a tavern. Mother Gothel walked up to the Innkeeper and began whispering to him. His face reflected shock and she chuckled. I looked all around the room and there were curious glances from the men. I was slightly repulsed by all of them, they weren't the most attractive of bunches but I recognized a few faces. Some of which I actually partook on adventures with. I sat down at a table that had one person in it, probably the only attractive person here.

"Hello, Druella." Said the man. He wore a dark cloak with the hood down and high class aristocratic clothing.

"Hello, Ehren , how is your sister Nocera?" I smiled. His beautiful green eyes sparkled as he smiled back at me. He had the most beautiful face I've ever seen and a full head of thick dark brown hair.

"She is good. Her husband treats her well, I admit he is quite an excellent man for her." He sipped at his drink. "But I'm afraid Hank's wife has passed."

"I'm sorry," I leaned across the table and took his hand. He squeezed mine then let go. "Send condolences? Don't tell who it is from, I'm afraid my words should be unacceptable to the crown."

"What have you done now, Druella?" He looked at my face skeptically. My face burned red then I focused on the cat, now perched on the seat next to me.

"Did I hear something about the crown?" Alarica walked up and shooed the cat off the seat before taking it. Garen perched himself in my lap and hissed at her. She hissed back.

"Grumpy as ever, Alarica?" Ehren laughed. He rubbed the stubble on his chin and sat up straight.

"I'm afraid I'm actually not at all like myself..." She chuckled. Gothel was quite the actress, I was surprised. "But, I think you can help with that."

"How so?" Ehren looked intrigued.

"I need a little help getting into the kingdom, my dear." She pointed to my bag and smiled. "There's something that needs to be returned, along with some other things."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help," Ehren shook his head. "But since you've both helped me through a lot, I'll do what I can. But the guards are on high alert, someone stole the Gothel Gem, the purple one found in the forbidden meadow, so sneaking passed them will be very hard."

"Oh my, someone stole the gem? What a shame..." Gothel chuckled. "We'll find the culprit for you if you lead us in."

"Really?" Ehren's face lit up. He loved trying anything to help his parents out.

It's weird how my sister and I had become friends with the son of the royals, the prince himself! They'd recently named him head of the guards, to see how much responsibility he really has. Poor guy, it is a stressful job and being friends with the most wanted females in the thieving business makes it worse.

At least he isn't friends with Old Woman Juliana, she was psychotic. She murdered travelers in the forest.

"Really." Gothel smiled. She fluffed her now curly locks with her hands, so much different from Alarica's straight hair. How any one could recognize her as my sister was beyond me.

"I'll take you to the castle then, but you have to help me put the one who stole the gem to justice." He stood and stretched, holding out his hand to her. "Deal?"

"Deal." Gothel took his hand and shook it. A small shimmer of light floated out of Gothel's wrist and made a circle around the back of Ehren's hand. It sunk into his skin then turned into the golden flower from the royal insignia.

Ehren didn't notice what had happened but Garen and I had. He hissed at Gothel and she in turn just smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around Garen and my heart sank. I didn't mean to bring Ehren into this. He was the prince and my good friend, once he found the truth...

"Let's leave then," Gothel gestured towards the door. "The sooner the better."

Ehren gave her a deep nod then began for the door. I grabbed Gothel's arm and pulled her towards me.

"What are you doing?" I growled in her ear.

"Just making this an easier trip, darling." She said sweetly.

"He's the prince, once he finds out it was Alarica and I who had stolen the gem, he'll lock both of us up and you won't ever leave my sister because we won't be able to _make_ the trip." I stood, cradling Garen in my arms.

"The prince, hum?" She looked over to Ehren who was waiting by the door. "I just thought he was a royal guard, but a royal himself, that's even better."

She began towards Ehren then turned back. "You coming, Druella, dear?"

I sighed. This woman was beginning to get on my nerves. Finally I nodded and followed them out the door and back into the forest. There was a sinking feeling growing in my stomach. Mother Gothel gave me the creeps and just having her around gave me a really bad feeling. Something was up with this woman, I had to figure out what before we get to the castle. I don't think she's telling me her whole story. And if she was hiding something, I was going to reveal it at all costs.

I looked to Garen who had jumped from my arms and was walking by my side. He meowed at me and I smiled. Garen will help me, so there's nothing to worry about. I just hope I can make sure to get my sister back unharmed. Mother Gothel seems to be making herself at home and that bugged me. That body belonged to Alarica, not her.

She was going to give it back, no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>That one was a bit harder to write in some ways but easier in others. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, if it continues the way its going, it'll be good.<strong>

**Review, please!**

**And if you have suggestions for extra things in the story, they are very much welcome!**

**Just message me or write it in a review!**


End file.
